Ellie
by Littleone11
Summary: Future Fic. Something is wrong with Derek & Meredith's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I have had this idea for awhile, if you are wondering why I those to write about this diagnosis in Grey's is cause when I was about 2 years old the same thing happened to me. And I thought that it would make a good story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything as it pertains to Grey's Anatomy or ABC or any other company that is involved with Grey's Anatomy or ABC.

Derek and Meredith were spooned up together, asleep. When the bed side clock turned to 4 am and started sounding off.

"mmmhhh" Meredith moaned, showing her distaste in the hour. "Ellie just went back to sleep two hours ago."

"That's why I suggested that I get up with her tonight since, I have today off."

"Oh don't remind me" she said giving him a quick kiss then getting up and into the shower. About a half hour later Meredith was out of the bathroom dressed and ready for her shift. Derek was already downstairs waiting for her with coffee. He knew her too well.

"Are you sure you'll be okay" Meredith asked has she was putting on her coat.

"We'll be fine, father-daughter time, I know she won't remember it at two, but I will" he said smiling at her. He gave her one last kiss before she left.

Smiling up at him, "have fun," she said before leaving.

Derek went upstairs and got ready himself, before going down to the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the paper. About an hour later he heard his daughter's little voice over the body monitor. Derek put down the paper and went upstairs to Ellie's room. Ellie was sitting in her crib, talking to herself until she heard her bedroom door open, then she stood up against the rail.

"There's my little Ellie" Derek said as he walked up to the side of the crib.

"Dada"

Derek put his hand on the top of her head and then moved his hand to the back of her head and stopped. His expression changed from happy and smiling to serious.

"Up dada"

Derek made a small smile then picked her up. He held her to him examing the small bump that was on the right side at the base of her head. He took a deep breath and pulled her away and looked at her. She looked fine, like nothing is wrong, but that bump was anything, but normal. "You want to go see Mommy"

"Yeah go see Momma"

Derek smiled and then got her dress and was in the car in 20 minutes. As Derek drove Ellie was in the backseat talking to herself. On the way, all he was thinking is what tests that needed to be run. First he wanted a CT scan then maybe an MRI, but before he could even start a CT scan, she would have to be sedated. A two year old would not hold still for the time that it would take to do the test. When they got on the ferry, Derek took Ellie out of the car and went upstairs to sit down. When they sat down, he pulled out his phone he needed to tell Meredith. The line rang about five or six times when it went to her voicemail. "Meredith, you're probably on morning rounds but Ellie and I are on our way to the hospital. We should be there in about 30 minutes". He took a breath "Ellie has a small bump on the back of her head. But she is acting like her usual self. We'll be there soon. I love you." He looked down at his daughter, who was sitting in his lap. "Let's call the hospital"

"Momma hospital"

"Yeah Momma's working at the hospital" He said as he dialed.

"Seattle Grace Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Hi this is Dr. Derek Shepherd, can you transfer me to the surgical floor."

"Yes, Doctor"

Derek waited as the phone rang and rang. Why wasn't anyone answering he wondered.

Dr. Bailey was standing at the nurses' station, but no one was around, everyone was busy in other things and no one was answering the phone. She couldn't listen to a ringing phone. "Seattle Grace surgical floor, this is Dr. Bailey."

"Miranda, this is Derek. Is Meredith around anywhere?"

"Derek…oh she is on rounds right now."

"I know, but there is something wrong with Ellie and we are on the way to there now."

"Oh goodness she…"

Meredith was coming out of one of her patient's room. "Stacy, Nick make sure you are doing his neuro checks every hour, and if anything changes let me know."

TBC...(please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Bailey looked up when she heard Meredith's voice. "Meredith"

Meredith went up to Dr. Bailey, "Yes Dr. Bailey"

"Derek is on the phone, he says that there is something wrong with Elle." She said has she handed the phone over to her.

"Derek what's wrong, what's going on?"

"Meredith, Ellie as a small bump on the back lower part of her head."

"What?"

"We are on our way to the hospital now. The ferry is almost to shore. We should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Ok, I'll Find someone to cover for me and I'll meet you out front. How is she doing?"

Derek smiled and laughed a little, "She is acting like her normal self."

"Good, that's good"

"Yeah we are almost to the shore"

"Ok I'll meet you out front"

Meredith slowly handed the receiver back to Miranda. "Meredith?" She didn't responded, she just stared off. "Dr. Shepherd?"

"ah what…Something is wrong with Ellie. Derek is bringing her in."

"oh ok..ok …I'll reassign your interns. What do we need to do?" She knows that neither Derek nor Meredith could legally treat or admit her so she was going to do it.

"She needs a CT."

"Ok I'll start the paper work in admitting her and schedule a CT."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey"

This was the longest ten minutes of her life. It didn't take long for Dr. Bailey to admit Ellie; she filled out most of the paperwork with Meredith. Truth be told she really didn't need Meredith for most of it, but she remembers when her own child was coming into the hospital and the waiting before the arrival was the worst part. She had Meredith there to past the time for her and as soon as they had got to the point where they actually needed to is see what was going on with Ellie, they had to stop and Meredith went downstairs to wait for them. The elevators were too slow for her at that moment so she took the stairs and was out front waiting. She looked at her watch she still had about ten minutes. _'Why was time going by so slowly?'_ she said to herself. She keep try to figure out how this could have happened. She didn't remember her hitting her head on anything. So why was this happening? That had to be genetic, damn her crappy DNA. It had to be from her side because his side is just perfect. And of course Ellie not only looks more like her, but she also got the crappy DNA. She saw their car pass the front entrance and pull into an open parking spot the moment that the car started turning in to the spot she was on her way to the car.

Derek was already out of the car by the time that she had reached it. "What happened?" she asked while hugging him.

"I don't know" He responded and let her go and opened the back door. Meredith immediately leaned in to unbuckle her and has soon has she did, Ellie smiled and said, "Momma". Meredith unbuckled her and took her out of the car. "She does seem fine."

"Yeah" Derek said.

Meredith ran her hand down the back of her head and she too felt the bump that Derek felt and got a weird look on her face.

"We should get inside"


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for them to get her inside and get her fully admitted. Dr. Bailey was examing her, and everything about her seemed perfectly normal all, but the small bump in the back of her head. "Well we need to get a CT to see what the bump is. But first we need IV access so that we can put her under for the CT."

That was the hardest thing that Meredith ever had to watch. She was glad that Dr. Bailey was starting the IV and that she was taking the blood work as she was starting it. She has done thousands of IV's and even put in as many Central Lines. But this was her only child, her daughter and never had to watch it be done to her daughter. She was glad when it was over and the IV was in and all the blood work that was needed was already done.

They were currently waiting for the anesthesiologist to put her under so that they could do the CT. Derek was sitting next to Meredith on the bench, that is a make shift bed, in their daughter's room and Ellie was currently sitting in Meredith's lap looking at a children's book. Derek wished that they didn't have to wait to put her under, but they all knew that a two year old wouldn't hold still long enough for a CT, so they were waiting.

Dr. Bailey and Dr. Young, the anesthesiologist, came into the room. "Ellis Shepherd?" Dr. Young asked.

Both Derek and Meredith looked up and Meredith took a deep breath and stood up still holding Ellie and brought her and the IV pole, she has been getting just normal saline to keep the IV access from clotting and to keep her hydrated, to the crib that was in the room and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Ellie, we are going to play a little game, ok."

"Okay, Momma."

"Okay, I'm going put some stickers on you and look at that the TV" She pointed up at the vital signs monitor and when her heart rate came up on screen along with her heart rhythm, "wow momma". Everyone smiled at her amazement. "Now Momma going to wrap another sticker around your finger and numbers is going to pop up right here" Show where to look on the screen. She wrapped the Pulse Ox around her daughter's small finger and about 20 seconds later to a number came up on the screen. "Yahhh" Ellie said and clapped her hands. Meredith looked over at Dr. Young who nodded that he was ready. She looked back at her little girl and tried as hard as to could to keep it together, she was glad the Derek was next to her. She took a deep breath as Derek put his hand on her back. "Ok sweetie you need to lay down for a minute"

"Okay momma" Ellie said has Meredith turned around to get the book that they were looking at earlier, as Derek helped her lay down on her back. Meredith returned next to her daughter's side. "Let's finish the book." Meredith said as she opened where they left off. Dr. Young and Dr. Bailey were on the other side of the crib and when she was distracted Dr. Young took her little hand, when he did Ellie looked over at Dr. Young and started to cry a little, she didn't know who he was, "It's ok Ellie, let's finish the book." Ellie turn her head and when her attention was back on the book Dr. Young administered the anesthetic. As she slowly fell asleep, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Young, and Derek all watched the vital signs monitor watching her pulse ox making sure that it doesn't get below 92%. Meredith's attention was all on her daughter watching as she slowly went under and went she was out then she looked at the monitor to make sure everything was ok. She was relieved when it was.

TBC...(Please Review)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews. Here is the final chapter of the story, I hope that you like it.**

"Ok let's go." Dr. Bailey said. She put the IV Pump on the pole at the head of the crib and then put up the side of the crib up that she was on and Derek put the side that he was on. Dr. Bailey unlocked the wheels and wheeled the crib out of the room. Derek and Meredith went with Dr. Bailey to the CT room. And as she open the door and pushed the crib inside she turned and stopped both of them, "No, uhhahh, where are you two think that you are going?"

"She's our daughter, Miranda." Derek said.

"Fine, don't say a word and stay in the viewing room." Derek and Meredith went into the viewing room as the technician helped Dr. Bailey put Ellie onto the CT Table. After she was on, she looked up to the viewing room; she knew what they were going though because she went through about the same thing when her own son was brought into the hospital. The technician stayed with Ellie and operated the CT, while Dr. Bailey went in with Derek and Meredith. Dr. Bailey started the scan and it wasn't long before the images came up and soon as it did they know exactly what it was.

Meredith didn't think about it, but about a week ago she had just go over a small cold. And right now her daughter's CSF (Cerebrospinal Fluid) is not completely draining down her spine and is building up at the back of her head.

"What options do you want to do?" Dr. Bailey asked them. Both of them had seen cases like this so they know the options.

"Start with the antibiotics" Derek said.

"Okay, we'll get her back to her room and get them started."

It was long before they were back in her room. Meredith had pulled up a chair next to the crib with the side rail down; she was rubbing her small arm. "If the antibiotics don't work then she is going to need a shunt." Derek said.

"I know" Meredith replied still watching their daughter.

"And neither one of us can do it and I don't want a neuro resident putting one in, no offense."

"I know, neither do it" after a few moments she asked, "Who is going to put one in if they don't work?"

"I can call a school colleague in Spokane; he is head of neuro there."

"Ok"

Dr. Bailey came in with the antibiotics, as she put the IV bag on the pole. "Is she allergic to Penicillin?"

"As far as we know no, no she is not allergic to anything. She's only two."

"It's ok we'll be monitoring her while she is getting it."

Dr. Bailey started the IV drip and watched for any reaction and then her pulse ox started to go down. Dr. Bailey immediately unhooked the Penicillin drip from her IV and then gave her an injection of Benadryl and pulse ox when back up to where it should be. "She's allergic to Penicillin" Dr. Bailey said.

"So was my mom." Meredith said softly.

"I'll go get Erythromycin"

"Thanks Miranda" Derek said.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Bailey brought in the Erythromycin, she hung and connected it and nothing happened, no reaction. Both her parents were thankful. And now they were waiting for her to wake up from the anesthetic. They only had to wait about an hour for her to wake up, "momma"

"Hey Ellie, sweetie, I'm right here."

"I tired momma"

"I know." She was thankful that she was awake. Even though she wasn't given a dose that would put her out for long, it was still hard watching and then waiting for her to wake up and then there was Penicillin scare.

It was a long day and night for both, Meredith and Derek. They had taken turns checking on their patients and then returning back to be with their little girl.

"Momma" Ellie said has she was waking up in the morning.

Derek was checking on his patients and a couple of hers. "I'm right here sweetie" as she picked her up. Ellie laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Meredith ran her had down the back of her head like she had done when she first got here. She smiled, the bump was gone. After a few minutes Ellie brought her head up, "Momma, I hungry"

She smiled; she was going to be ok. But they still needed another CT to make sure the there isn't any blockage. Derek then walked in with breakfast. "Here bump is gone"

"Really" as he examined the back of her head while she was eating her breakfast. He too smiled. "We still need to get another CT to make sure that blockage is gone"

"I know, but this is good"

"Very good" he replied then kissed her. Then there was a knock on the door. Dr. Bailey along with 2 of her, Meredith's, interns and a few other interns and residents came in.

"Good morning, Derek, Meredith."

"Morning, Dr. Bailey." Meredith said, and at the same time Derek said, "Morning, Miranda"

"Who's presenting?"

One the interns started talking, they weren't one of Meredith's interns but she had seen him around the hospital before.

"Ellis Shepherd, two year old, admitted yesterday with a small bump that was filling with CSF, did have a reaction to penicillin and was thus given Benadryl to relieve the allergic reaction. Has been on Erythromycin throughout the night and on examination the bump has been reduced."

"What's the plan of action?" Dr. Bailey asked

"To do a repeat CT, to see if the blockage has diminished or is completely gone."

"And if it is?" Dr. Bailey asked

"Discharge with oral antibiotics to ensure that no farther blockage develops within the next few days."

"How did he do?" Dr. Bailey asked Derek and Meredith.

"Good" they both said.

"Dr. Jacobs, Ellie is your patient"

Ellie had the second CT and it was clear just like they had all hope it would be and was released with oral Erythromycin, so that is doesn't come back.

They had been home for about few hours now and all three of them were in Derek and Meredith's bed with Ellie fast asleep lightly snoring between her parents. They didn't want to be away from her. Yeah the CT was negative and yes she was still on Erythromycin for a couple more days, just in case, it had been a scary couple of days for them and tonight even though she was out of the woods and home, Derek and Meredith weren't ready to let her sleep in her own room just yet.

"She never did act like anything was wrong"

"Kids don't act like adults when something is wrong, and they're resilient."

The End


End file.
